nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni
The Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni was introduced to Need for Speed: World on November 21st 2011 as a top-up car, but was then later available for purchase for SpeedBoost on December 10th 2011. According to players, on release, it had a bug (which also affected the BMW Z4 GT3 and Bentley Continental Supersports) that made the car crash when sliding along a wall, but it got fixed. History The Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 is a limited-edition produced rear-while-drive Lamborghini Gallardo which was dedicated to Lamborghini's test driver, Valentino Balboni, who worked for the car company from 1967 to 2008. As a tribute to him and his work, Lamborghini made this car to honour him. Also In 2009 this car was also the popular BBC programme Top Gear (UK) Car of the Year. Performance One consider as the ultimate Gallardo, with its rear wheel drive system the LP550-2 Balboni have close to no understeer compare to its all-wheel-drive sister (Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4). This car shines especially on curvy tracks and with the help of its excellent response from the steering, it means that you can dodge traffic with absolute ease. This car is also great for highway racing when none of the player is spamming NOS, as with any Gallardo the NOS on this car is weak, but the car's stability is great and fishtailing is rare if you're not careful. Grip wise, it's good, it may seens like understeer in high speed, but really is just the grippy tires that's doing the job, and simply letting off the throttle with tighten the car up and easily going through tight corners. The car has great acceleration through out all the gears but compare to the high end supercars like the Lamborghini Reventón or the Pagani Zonda Cinque, this might fall behind a little, but otherwise a great choice race wise. Team Escape wise, this car has enough speed and agility to outrun the cops, but this car is on the light side. Perfect for racing, but ramming into road blocks might be difficult, and pursuit wise, it's not recommended unless if equiped with pursuit skills such as Ram and Juggernaut, so overall it's a good buy for people especially for Gallardo lovers. Editions *Cop Edition *Orange Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Bodykits *1,500 SB - Soul Gallardo Balboni Soul F.jpg|Soul Front Gallardo Balboni Soul R.jpg|Soul Rear Gallardo Balboni Trekked F.jpg|Trekked Front Gallardo Balboni Trekked R.jpg|Trekked Rear Gallardo Balboni Repro F.jpg|Repro Front Gallardo Balboni Repro R.jpg|Repro Rear Gallardo Balboni Project F.jpg|Project Front Gallardo Balboni Project R.jpg|Project Rear Gallardo Balboni Boxxed F.jpg|Boxxed Front Gallardo Balboni Boxxed R.jpg|Boxxed Rear Gallardo Balboni Chroma F.jpg|Chroma Front Gallardo Balboni Chroma R.jpg|Chroma Rear Gallardo Balboni Tensor F.jpg|Tensor Front Gallardo Balboni Tensor R.jpg|Tensor Rear Gallardo Balboni Incline F.jpg|Incline Front Gallardo Balboni Incline R.jpg|Incline Rear Gallardo Balboni Rex F.jpg|Rex Front Gallardo Balboni Rex R.jpg|Rex Rear Gallardo Balboni Optima F.jpg|Optima Front Gallardo Balboni Optima R.jpg|Optima Rear Gallardo Balboni Excel F.jpg|Excel Front Gallardo Balboni Excel R.jpg|Excel Rear Gallardo Balboni Supremo F.jpg|Supremo Front Gallardo Balboni Supremo R.jpg|Supremo Rear Gallardo Balboni Surge F.jpg|Surge Front Gallardo Balboni Surge R.jpg|Surge Rear Gallardo Balboni Glint F.jpg|Glint Front Gallardo Balboni Glint R.jpg|Glint Rear Gallardo Balboni Cascade F.jpg|Cascade Front Gallardo Balboni Cascade R.jpg|Cascade Rear Gallardo Balboni Pulse F.jpg|Pulse Front Gallardo Balboni Pulse R.jpg|Pulse Rear Gallardo Balboni Flow F.jpg|Flow Front Gallardo Balboni Flow R.jpg|Flow Rear Gallardo Balboni Pressure F.jpg|Pressure Front Gallardo Balboni Pressure R.jpg|Pressure Rear Gallardo Balboni Offroad F.jpg|Offroad Front Gallardo Balboni Offroad R.jpg|Offroad Rear Gallardo Balboni Transform F.jpg|Transform Front Gallardo Balboni Transform R.jpg|Transform Rear *1,500 SB - Trekked *1,500 SB - Repro *1,500 SB - Project *1,500 SB - Boxxed *1,500 SB - Chroma *1,500 SB - Tensor *1,500 SB - Incline *1,500 SB - Rex *1,500 SB - Optima *1,500 SB - Excel *1,500 SB - Supremo *1,050 SB - Surge *1,050 SB - Glint *1,050 SB - Cascade *1,050 SB - Pulse *170,000 IGC - Flow *170,000 IGC - Pressure *170,000 IGC - Offroad *170,000 IGC - Transform Trivia The “550” stands for the power output in the compact and lightweight power unit. The “2” is for rear wheel drive ESP system, which provides good stability while enhancing the sportiness and the ultimate driving pleasure! Appearances The LP 550-2 has been in 2 different Need for Speed Games. NFSHP2010.jpg NFSTR.jpg Gallery Lamborghini gallardo lp550-2 vb nov21.jpg|Orange Edition Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni Cop Edition.jpg|Cop Edition Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Lamborghini Category:Cars Category:Cop Edition Vehicles Category:RWD Cars Category:Italian Cars Category:V10 powered Cars Category:Class A